User talk:Sk8itbot08
This is my NEW talk page, see my old one here --Sk8itbot08 my first pin, Jetpack Talk to me,please, I dont get out much... Click 17:09, 26 December 2008 (UTC) GET THAT PRANK OFF PLEASE GET THAT PRANK OFF YOUR PAGE! I WILL BLOCK YOU IF YOU DON'T! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]]TALK TO ME!'' 17:48, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Sorry, I just got mad. It was too long. I like the 1 new message thing. not a loop of them! I'm sorry I threatened you. I might block myself for a minute. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]]TALK TO ME!'' 17:56, 26 December 2008 (UTC) I like just the one. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]]TALK TO ME!'' 17:59, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Do it like my prank is. 00[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]]TALK TO ME!'' 17:59, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Yesterday, I did not film a skater TV. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]]TALK TO ME!'' 19:13, 26 December 2008 (UTC) you need 1 more "for" vote to become a rollback... I would make you one! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]]TALK TO ME!'' 19:15, 26 December 2008 (UTC) RfA Hi, would you like to vote for, against or neutral towards my request for rollback? Thanks! Vercool TALK 2 ME! 22:28, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Sorry Sorry, I can't. I don't have the privliges to do it. I have to be a bureaucrat to do that, and i'm not. Ask Skater, Turtle, Barkjon, or Dancing Penguin to do that, because they are all bureacrats.--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar55555]] Speak to The Sensei! 22:48, 26 December 2008 (UTC) I don't know. Check the recent changes to see any recent edits by them, and if there are, one of em's online!--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar55555]] Speak to The Sensei! 22:50, 26 December 2008 (UTC) You did archive right! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Sk8rbluscat]](TALK| )' 14:38, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Depression? No. Not at all! Accepting defeat is not a sign of weakness. I'll miss my power and my job, but at least I still have online friends. I'm sorry, I had to quit to get out of this nightmare!!!!! Str00delize my page I DONT CARE! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Sk8rbluscat]](TALK| )' 17:36, 29 December 2008 (UTC) I'm back and editing this Wiki... TurtleShroom pushed me down... NOT FOR LONG! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Sk8rbluscat]](TALK| )' 17:47, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Arguments I am trying as hard as I can to keep an argument between me and TurtleShroom to, just that, between me and TurtleShroom. I am hoping that both sides will keep out of the argument until it is resolved. I have told people to stay out of it on my side, and I hope that, for the sake of the argument staying civil, that you do the same. I lose civility when more people are involved in these sort of fights. Alex White 20:53, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Great! Thanks! I need it for the TDW. I not admin but we should adopt it! --Happyface (Just Say Hi) 20:31, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Greater! Yea. Put them in groups(World Industries all together). Do you have any element boards? or birdhouse or Zoo York? Or Plan B. Those r the best boards. I only have Alien Industries. It's my favorite board next to Birdhouse. --Happyface (Just Say Hi) 20:44, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Are you filming?--[[User:Vercool|Vercool ]]'' [[User talk:Vercool|'''''Turtlenator!]] 22:22, 31 December 2008 (UTC) ... HELP US! was here!]] Jesus loves you so he died for you! :) :) TALK 18:20, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Sig test RE: Interview If you read today's newsletter, you would know that you need to ask for the job in the DISCUSSION tab at my newsletter page. The site is on my user page. I will then put you through an interview. Sharkbate 01:48, 5 January 2009 (UTC) yeah... :P -- Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME 20:19, 6 January 2009 (UTC) I'll try I'll try to but im on a different computer and it's slow so I don't know if cp will load. ~~Bluehero~~ All ma family, sockpuppets411 and my "evil" brother Arealwompus.--youngsock300 23:38, 14 January 2009 (UTC) I give to you, my ULTIMATE award!! Here it is! Have a blast!--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar]] All Hail the Webmasters! 23:03, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Please don't get mad I put a picture of all of us who came to my party on your page! Is that ok? Sharkbate 03:59, 26 January 2009 (UTC) wow Wow, that is weird, how long did the Ban last for? Few minutes maybe? ----[[User:Hat Pop|'''Hat Pop]] [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hat_Pop Bunny Ears Rule!] 19:38, 29 January 2009 (UTC) oh ok Oh ok, LOL. Now i know how you feel! Lol ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hat_Pop Bunny Ears Rule!] 19:47, 29 January 2009 (UTC) party Spongebobrocks09 says there is a party in his igloo on Snowboard! ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hat_Pop Bunny Ears Rule!] 23:30, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Hey There! hi!im pingali moi.remember me? Pingali Moi 05:58, 31 January 2009 (UTC)